


Documenting the Moment

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asthma, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Swearing, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve spends a year at Dr. Erskine's clinic testing a cure for asthma. Reader flies to meet him and is surprised with the results.





	Documenting the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is plus size in my head. The only real mention of it is her breast size and how certain clothes are very tight on her. This is my first fic with photos that look like they uploaded correctly. They are vital to the story, so they better work out!
> 
> ETA: Came back to post links on Twitter and FB and, oh look, the first photo is fucked up. I tried fixing it, but nothing changed. It looked perfect in preview! #sadpanda

The photo on your phone haunted you, but in a good way. Had been a year since you'd laid eyes on your fiance? How much had he changed? You chewed your lower lip, anxious. You smiled a little, recalling when you'd taken it. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/48792209382/in/dateposted-public/)

(Four Years Earlier)

The pair of you were strolling through the arts building at Steve's university, you escorting him to his first morning class before you went on to your job. You looked at him and felt that He's The One sensation hit you. You pulled out your phone, determined to have evidence of this moment. "Hey."

He stopped and glanced over at you. "Hmm?" You tapped the camera icon. You checked and, yep, there he was wearing his serious face. "What was that for?" He frowned slightly.

You saved the picture, replaced the phone in your bag, and grabbed his hand as you moved closer. "Oh, just wanted to document the moment I fell in love with Steven Rogers." Slanting your lips against his, you kissed him quickly.

"Now that's a way to start the day," he said before kissing you back. "I only have two classes today. We should, maybe, celebrate."

"That might not be a good idea. I think I'm coming down with something." You fake coughed into an elbow. "Won't be able to go out."

"Aw, then I'll be taking care of my baby at home then," Steve stated in a voice that said anything but. He brushed some stray hairs off your face. "Dr. Steve recommends bedrest with plenty of ... fluids." He kissed you again, longer this time with bonus tongue.

Somehow, you tore yourselves apart. Steve got to class (a bit late) and you got to work (also a bit late). You told your supervisor you felt sick this morning, thus the lateness, and worked only a half day. You made it back to your apartment, finding your boyfriend already waiting. Eagerly, you shoved him onto the couch and proceeded to give him a blowjob that induced an asthma attack. Nothing serious, but the first of many.

(Current Time)

You shut off your phone and packed it away in your carry-on. The flight was over eight hours and you'd left New York at night, you knew you'd fall asleep. Here's hoping you'd either wake up on your own, or someone would wake you. You snuggled down into the jacket, drifting off.

Sleep came intermittently. Deep down, you feared sleeping through the landing (you'd read news stories about people who'd slept through a plane deboarding and ended up somewhere else), so you woke up every ten minutes to check. When you did, you shifted in your seat and adjusted the shirts you wore. Besides the bra and camisole, you had on two of Steve's shirts: a well-worn white T (a very snug fit due to your large breasts) and a green plaid button-up (worn open because, oh hey, BOOBS). Over those was your knee-length, Cole Haan, down coat.

Even with the time zones, the flight was too long. You were tired, groggy, and cranky as hell. As you waited for the passengers to deplane, you hoped Steve would be fine with you going straight to bed. Hell, it'd been a year, but you wanted to sleep while he'd want to make love. That would happen, AFTER you slept. You were determined to NOT let his adorable baby blues change your mind. You kept telling yourself 'sleep, not sex' while you made your way down the long tube to the arrival gate in the airport.

You walked further, searching the crowd for Steve, but not finding him. You stepped off to one side to get your bearings. Maybe you'd missed him. You were the same height and knew how easy a short person could get swallowed up in a throng of people. Your eyes kept landing on a very tall, bearded man with longish hair and a tan leather jacket. He smiled and waved, holding up a white, stuffed bear for you to see. You gasped, "STEVE?!"

"YES!" Steve held his arms open, catching you when you ran into them. The hug took your breath away. How had he gotten so damned strong?

When he let you go, you pestered him with questions. "How are you big? Your hair! The beard!" You combed through the locks. You rubbed his now-hirstute jaw and throat, amazed at the transformation. "Remember when you had pneumonia? Home for three weeks and didn't bother to shave? It was so patchy and thin!" You wondered what else had changed. Your determination of 'sleep not sex' became 'a little sex, then sleep'.

He'd closed his eyes, pushing himself into your touch. The moan of pleasure slipped out. "Baby, hold those thoughts until I get you back to my room. Germany's a bit more relaxed about sex, but screwing in public is still illegal."

You tugged on his beard. "Then get your ass in gear, honey." After trading more kisses, the pair of you headed off to retrieve your luggage. In the meantime, he sort of explained the causes of his physical changes. Dr. Erskine's tests showed Steve had missed most of his puberty growth spurt, that whatever the doctor had cooked up not only cured the asthma but essentially triggered the rest of his puberty. "Ah, so that's why you look like a mountain man." He smirked. You laughed.

Luggage gotten, taxi hailed, drive to Steve's place finished, Steve carried your two bags while you kept your small carry-on. He unlocked the door and ushered you in. "The bedroom's through there," he motioned as he walked. "Bathroom's there."

"Great!" you groaned. "Is it cool if I clean up first? I won't shower, just brush my teeth and wipe my face."

"No problem. I'll get your bags sorted and change into some lounge pants." Steve kissed you again (the man could never get enough kisses!), leaving you to your ablutions. You didn't take long, about ten minutes. You entered the bedroom, found the bear on the bed and your fiance looking out a window. "If you feel up to it tomorrow, we can go do touristy stuff. You really should see the view from here."

That familiar He's The One sensation hit you. You pulled out your phone and snapped yet another picture of him. You checked how it came out. The light from outside cast shadows along his body that turned him into a model of complete sin.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/48792065501/in/dateposted-public/)

You whimpered and sighed, catching his attention. His eyes met yours and he cocked an eyebrow. "Just documenting the moment when I fell in love with Steven Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> First photo: Leander Deevy, played the bartender when the Howlies are drinking with Cap; also played Chris Evans' body double as pre-serum Steve.
> 
> Second photo: Chris Evans from The Red Sea Diving Resort.


End file.
